Titanium
by kittyzwuvme1234
Summary: Lucilia Flame has been hated her entire immortal existence. Even feared. One day she meets Jack Frost. Jack is convinced he can change Lucilia's life around for the better. Lucilia starts getting strange sensations around Jack, it's almost like she's forgetting something...**ON HOLD**
1. Chapter 1

**Originally, this was on quotev... but I kept forgetting about it, because my focus was on fanfiction sooo here it is in hope's that I won't forget about it. For those who read it on quotev: I changed I bit of things. Like her appearance.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucilia Flame

The town of Burgess, my home. Where I am hated. Where I am invisible. Where I am alone. Unlike some, I was never given a name from the Man on the Moon. I just knew it. I gave myself a last name, based on my powers. I'm am the only spirit of warmth and fire. I give a slight influence to the flow of lava. I cannot control where and when a volcanic eruption occurs. Other spirits seem to think other wise. Including the Guardians. In fact, I think they are waiting for the day I join Pitch's side. I have been around for 300 years, been alone the entire time. I have never celebrated any holiday, including my birthday. I do not have any believers. I experienced some one walking through me once. I will never forget the cold, empty feeling that filled me when a person first walked through me. I will never let it happen again. The murder attempts have slowed to about three times a year, but they were quite nerve racking at first. No one get's the time to know me, the second they learn my name, they flee in fear or hatred. Hence the forever alone part.

My bare feet dangled off the roof top I was sitting on, as I frowned slightly at the memories of being alone fluttered across my gaze. I smiled as the wind blew my coal black hair in a comforting manor as if reading my thoughts.

I frowned as soon as my hair fell into my gaze. I hate my hair, it was long and tied into a side braid because of how easily it got tangled. I barely had any bangs, but I hated them to. My bangs went down to my chin, but some strands were too short to tuck behind my ears and would fall into my eyes. I also hated how dull and lifeless it's color was. It wasn't like it was pretty and tinted a dark blue, it was just black. The only thing I liked about my hair was that it was soft. The wind blew harder, almost knocking me on to my back, obviously disagreeing with my thoughts. I grimaced remembering how irritated the wind was when I first started putting my hair in a braid. For a week the wind would drop me then pick me back up randomly during a _several _feet drop.

"Okay, okay! Geez..." I shook my head softly as I pulled myself to my feet, the wind pulled at me excitedly and I smiled softly. I glanced at the sky noticing the sun was setting, the wind was asking me if it was time to go home.

"Yeah, it's time to go home," I jumped off the roof, the wind catching me as I swooped over the winter wonderland below. I flew into the near by forest and weaved around the trees, and the wind slowed as I reached a clearing. I dropped on the ground the sound being a soft crunch from the snow. I strolled towards a small bruned down hut. The walls were burned to nearly nothing reaching only about five feet tall. The only proof that stairs were once present in the hut was few charred steps that led upwards. What remained of an obvious fire place were charred old stones that were stacked only to reach as high as the wall it leaned against. Few items remained old and charred, but not turned to ash. A large iron pot, that was on it's side and had long since sunk through the weak floor. Also remains that appeared to be the chains that once held the pot in the air, but it had almost entirely fallen through the broken floor boards into the basement. I placed my hand on the charred wood with a solemn look as the memory of my birth came to mind.

_My eye lashes fluttered against my cheek as my eyes opened to reveal a full moon. I sat up slowly and immediately notice ash every where. I was resting in the middle of a burned down hut. I looked down at myself to notice the black and grey, dirty, worn dress that clung loosely to my form. My eye's traveled down myself to notice I was not wearing any shoes. I felt my hair move over my shoulder and grabbed a straight and long black strand. I stood with a wobble and walked out of the hut. I noticed a shimmer in the grass and walked to it. I picked up what seemed to be a handle, I frowned at it, and yelped as lava poured out of it in a thick line but ended to a point. It was loose and flimsy, but didn't drip lava everywhere. I smiled as I realized it was a whip. Suddenly the lave retracted and was returned back into the black handle, base. I grinned and found a belt at my waist, I placed the handle on my belt. I then moved to take another step but was suddenly swept up into the air._

_"Ah!" I shrieked, but smiled as I glanced at the lively village below. I swooped and landed in the village, not so gracefully. I walked to the first person I saw and waved. When she didn't wave back I frowned out of confusion._

_"Rude..." I muttered. I saw a little girl playing what appeared to be a chasing game with other kids. I walked to her and bent down by placing my hands on my knees._

_"Hi, do you-" I gasped when she ran right through me, cold filled me as well as dread. A look of sadness and confusion flooded my features as the wind picked me up and dropped me in front of my house. I sat on the door step and looked up at the moon. I gasped as I realized I some how knew my name. It was Lucilia._

_"How?" I whispered my gaze turning to my hands. I frowned when I realized I didn't have a last name. All of the sudden my palm warmed and I gasped as a small flame danced across my palm. _

_"A flame," I giggled, "Hmm I wonder..." I rolled it around in my head a little then I smiled "My name is, Lucilia Flame," I giggled softly then looked back up at the moon. The moon's smile seemed to widen, then it was gone, I could no longer find it's smile. I frowned, but shrugged it off._

I looked up at the moon and as always, I still could not find it's smile. Suddenly a chill snaked down my spine and I frowned knowing that I didn't get cold, I sighed knowing _who_ it was.

"Do you ever get tired of stalking me, Pitch?" I turned around to hear a chilling laugh echo around me.

"I do enjoy our _pleasant _reunions," Pitch stepped out of shadows his sickening yellow eyes, glowing brightly.

"You act like we're friends," I hissed my multi-colored eyes sharpening.

"Tell me, Little Flame," Pitch ignored my statement, "Do you ever grow weary of all the hatred? Of the fear you did nothing to cause?" My eye's softened before hardening again, but Pitch caught it he smirked.

"Join me, I will make sure those who harmed you are met with a painful death," My mind nearly broke and I almost agreed, but then my glare sharpened.

"I don't want to be hated," I growled, just about ready to bring out my base.

"We can do so much together, Little Flame," Pitch tried, "You can deliver the revenge-" Pitch was cut off by a snow ball that flew through the air and hit him in the face. I held back a laugh, but the person who threw the snowball busted out laughing.

"I see you're still trying to get your "army" together," Spoke a deep, but soft and soothing voice above me. Before I could trace my eyes back to him, he landed in front of me. My eyes widened as his form filled my gaze. I traced up from his feet to see they were bare like my own. My eyes flowed up his legs, he wore brown pants that cut off with a jagged tear, with leather strips tied around near the ends. My eyes reached his torso to see it covered by a hoodie it's color a slightly dark shade of blue. The ends to his sleeves were decorated with etiquette frost patterns, that I knew were real. I was surprised by how pale he was, it was as if he had been powdered with snow. I finally noticed the staff he carried in his right hand. It was made of wood and ended in a curve, but what had me curious was the frost that spread out on his staff. Obviously coming from his touch.

"Frost," His voice was surprised, "You know you have a bad habit of butting into other people's business," Pitch hissed.

"Well you are in _my_ forest," "Frost's" voice was full with mirth as he gestured around. I stopped myself from glaring, _His forest? _I thought with a frown.

"I will be back for you," He hissed looking directly at me, "You are far too important to give up that easily. Until next time _Little Flame_," Pitch laughed as he disappeared into the forest.

"Well, that was interesting," "Frost" turned to look at me and I found myself stunned, as my multi-colored eye's met his cerulean blue eyes. I forced myself to absorb the rest of his appearance. His silver hair was naturally spiked and managed to frame his face perfectly. After taking in the rest of his inhumanly perfection, my eyes dragged back to his playful orbs.

"Uh... Hi," I whispered shyly, my usual behavior around strangers coming out.

"Hey," He chuckled, "Name's Jack Frost," He smirked, I flinched realizing he expected me to say my name.

"...Lucilia Flame," I searched his eyes waiting for recognition to fill them and then fear or hatred to follow. None of the above came.

"That's a cool name," He smiled as he leaned on his staff causing him to hover above the ground, "Can I call you Lucy?" My eyes widened, as an unknown feeling filled me, I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Y-yeah sure," I said still in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked his eyes moving briefly to the house.

"This is my home," I said confused, his eyes widened in surprise so I decided to elaborate, "I was born here," But his eye's widened further.

"Oh... it's just," He rubbed the back of neck, "I used to live here."

"How is that possible?" I asked confusion filling me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, spirit's don't live a human life... Right?," I added after seeing his confused expression.

"Yeah we do, I lived here with my mom and sister," His eyes turned sad, "I didn't know it burned down."

"Oh..." I whispered not knowing what to say.

"I'm guessing you don't remember your human life?" Jack spoke his eye's shifting back to playful, but with a hint of empathy.

"I didn't have one." I said sharply.

"Every one has one," Jack said softly his words nearly putting me in shock.

"B-but..." My eyes flicked to my hands, "I couldn't have had a human life."

"I could tell you mine, even if I only have fragments," Jack offered, I smiled and nodded. He sat down on the snow and I sat on the floor of the doorway.

"It was 300 years ago-" He went into telling me how he was the mischievous prankster of his village. He told me about some of his friends, and about his younger sister. Then he reached a certain part of the story that turned his eyes sad. He told me how he had taken his little sister out skating, and how the ice started to crack under her. He told me word for word what he said and her responses to get them out of the situation. He then told me how he grabbed the staff that he has today to get out of harms way, but he fell through the ice and died. After he was done he looked up at me sadness in his eyes, "-Then I was reborn as Jack Frost..."

"... Sorry."

"What?" He said confused.

"I shouldn't have, had you tell me," I shook my head softly.

"It's okay, I offered," He poked my head with his cold finger with a laugh as he stood, "Remember?"

"Hey!" I squealed in protest, he laughed harder and turned his back to me. I smirked mischievously and scooped some snow into my hand while keeping my powers locked in, I formed it into a ball and threw it at Jack. It hit him in the back of the head with a thump and I stifled my laugh to a giggle.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" He smirked. All of the sudden a snowball appeared in his hand and he tossed it up and down, "I must warn you, I'm and expert."

"Who says I'm not?" I smirked. His smirk shifted to a grin and he threw the snowball at me, after avoiding murder attempts for a _long_ time you learn to dodge, I yawned and simply moved over with inhuman speed. Jack's jaw nearly dropped as realization that some one dodged one of _his_ snowballs.

"Game on!" Jack laughed after he recovered from his shock. After that an epic snow ball war broke out, it was a tie 1:1. We collapsed on the ground panting with exhaustion from our snowball war. I looked over at Jack at busted out laughing, he did the same.

"Where did you learn those awesome dodging skills!" Jack asked sitting up suddenly.

"I..." My eyes shifted to sadness as I also sat up, and Jack gaze became concerned.

"You can tell me, I'm your friend," My eyes widened then softened.

"I've been running from people who been trying to kill me for about... 250 years..." My shell started to close as the memories surfaced.

"Who?" Jack's angry voice caused my shell to pause as I looked at him in surprise.

"What...?" I whispered afraid I heard him wrong.

"Who have been trying to kill you?" Jack's gaze told me he was angry, but I didn't understand why.

"An easier question would be who _hasn't _tried to kill me," I gave off a dry laugh.

"What about the Guardians?" His voice was desperate, and I flinched.

"They were nice... But not any more, they don't want me dead... but..."

"How could anyone hate some one as kind as you?!" He yelled, but I could tell he wasn't angry with me.

"It's my powers..."

"What?"

"Ember's, Fire, Lava..." I frowned as a flame hovered above my hand, "It's dangerous, they are scared of it..." I felt tears fill my eyes, "But I love it, I love my fire."

"How can they hate you for an ability Man on the Moon gave you?" Jack appeared stunned.

"Because... I can't control the flow of lava, but I can influence it. Fire has a will of it's own, I can only influence fire that didn't come directly from myself," I gently stroked the small flame that hovered above my hand, my tears evaporating the second they came in contact.

"They think you cause volcanic eruptions?" Jack asked, I nodded swiftly and rubbed my cheek on my flame feeling it's soft comforting warmth.

"Yes, others are afraid I will join Pitch, and I have no intention of doing so!" I said angrily, "...They want to kill me before I do, some have given up thinking if I was going to do that, I would've already. I still get about three to four murder attempts a year..." I whispered sadly.

"Hey, I'm a Guardian maybe I can get the other to think differently," Jack said hopefully and my eyes widened dramatically out of genuine fear.

"You're a Guardian?" I whispered as if it was a curse.

"Uh, yeah... But I'm your friend, so you're safe," Jack placed a cold hand on my arm and my flame extinguished.

"Yeah," I smiled as I dried up my tears, "Thanks Jack."

"So how old are you?" Jack asked, my eye twitched lightly, then I sighed.

"Just turned 300 in July, why?"

"What? That means I missed your birthday..." Jack pouted.

"What's so important about my birthday?" I asked curiously.

"You celebrate your birth with a party and you give the birthday person a present. It's usually on your birthday, but sometimes people celebrate it the weekend before or after," Jack answered with patience understanding how she didn't know what was great about a birthday.

"Okay, so when's your birthday?" I smiled.

"In January, it's the tenth," Jack grinned. He jumped to his feet and offered a hand to me.

"That means I still have time to come up with a birthday present," I took his hand and stretched with a genuine yawn.

"You tired?" Jack laughed, I glared playfully at him.

"It's not a warm season, so yeah, I'm tired," I smacked his arm.

"Ow," He laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the Northern Light's and Jack sighed, "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded then he hesitated as if he wanted to do something, but decided against it. He jumped into the air then waved to me.

"Bye Jack!" I waved.

"See you tomorrow Lucy!" He waved the sped off into the night, I continued to wave until I could no longer see him. I dropped my hand to my side and started back towards my hut and I smiled.

"No one's ever called me "Lucy" before..." The wind blew around me teasingly and I grinned.

* * *

**Hey hope you loved it! Now the Birthday's are not accurate (except for Lucilia) Jack's Birthday is unknown sooo I came up with it.**

**Review's are enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I REGRET TO INFORM YOU I AM HAVING DIFFICULTY UPDATEING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HOW LONG I INTEND TO MAKE EACH CHAPTER. HOWEVER, AFTER I FINISH A COUPLE OF STORIES ON MY ACCOUNT emI WILL /emCONTINUE THIS STORY. I DO LOVE THIS STORY AND I WILL COMPLETE IT. UNTIL THEN, THIS STORY WILL BE PLACED ON HOLD.**

**-Love Kittyzwuvme1234**


End file.
